The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating wind turbines and, more particularly, to adjusting the power output of one or more wind turbines to provide a relatively more uniform output thereby improving the system frequency and other system control objectives such as scheduled power interchange.
Electricity generated from wind power can be highly variable due to the variations in wind speed and direction. This variation may cause rapid increases or drops in energy output delivered by wind turbines and wind plants to the power grid, which in turn, may have an adverse effect on the power grid. Because of the adverse effects on the power grid, various adverse cost impacts may occur, including that a wind farm operator may be required to pay a monetary penalty for providing more or less power than is typically produced, that the grid operator may need to run more expensive reserve generation or may incur fines for violating scheduled power interchange with neighboring systems. There is a need for wind power generation system that maintains a relatively more steady power output when connected to the power grid.